Datalog
The Datalog (オートクリップ, Ōtokurippu, lit. "Autoclip") is a digital journal containing valuable information regarding the events that transpire in Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, and Final Fantasy XIII-3. It is accessible in all four games from the main menu, and it is frequently updated as the games' stories progress with information on events, enemies, characters, and gameplay. Whenever the Datalog is updated, the player is immediately notified. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII'' The Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII has thirteen submenus: ;Events :Chronicles the events that took place in the game, chronologically listing them by Chapter. ;People :The foremost resource for character profiles, this submenu updates itself with revelations about a certain character as the story progresses. ;The Thirteen Days :A special submenu recording all the events that happened in the thirteen days leading up to Final Fantasy XIII. ;History and Myth :Explains the history and mythological aspects of the entire game world's society. ;Locales :Records profiles on the locations traversed or mentioned by the characters in-game. ;Cocoon Society :Provides information on Cocoon and aspects of its denizens' social development. ;The Fal'Cie :Keeps track of information regarding the fal'Cie encountered in the game. ;Analects :Records all the terms which are prevalent in the creation myth of the game's world. ;Primers: Gameplay Basics :Explains basic game navigation and controls. ;Primers: Battle :Explains the game's unique battle system. ;Primers: Exploration :Explains the game's navigational systems when traversing the World Map. ;Primers: The Main Menu :Explains the Main Menu and the purposes and functions of its submenus. ;Enemy Intel :A Bestiary of sorts, listing the statistics of the enemies and bosses encountered in-game. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' The Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII-2 has ten submenus: ;Significant Persons :The foremost resource for character profiles, this submenu updates itself with revelations about a certain character as the story progresses. ;Paradoxes :Provides information related to time travel. ;Society :Provides information on society and technology. ;Locales :Records profiles on the locations traversed or mentioned by the characters in-game. ;History and Myth :Explains the history and mythological aspects of the entire game world's society. ;Primers: For Beginners :Explains basic game navigation and controls. ;Primers: Gameplay Basics :Explains gameplay elements such as Live Triggers and Cinematic Actions. ;Primers: Battle :Explains the game's unique battle system. ;Primers: Exploration :Explains the game's navigational systems when traversing the World Map. ;Primers: Casino :Explains how to play the games at Serendipity, the casino in Final Fantasy XIII-2. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' The Datalog in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII has ten submenus: ;Characters :The foremost resource for character profiles, this submenu updates itself with revelations about a certain character as the story progresses. ;Story :Chronicles the events that took place in the game, listing them in chronological order. ;Mythology :Discusses the history of the gods and all aspects connected to them. ;Locations :Records profiles on the locations traversed or mentioned by the characters in-game. ;Legends and History :Contains information regarding the history of the world and the myths connected to it. ;Primers: For Beginners :Contains helpful tips for beginners. ;Primers: The Savior :Explains basic game mechanics and controls. ;Primers: Exploration :Explains the game's navigational systems when traversing the World Map. ;Primers: Battle :Explains the game's unique battle system. ;The Outerworld :Contains entries related to the Outerworld. ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' The Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII-3 has twelve submenus: ;Events :Chronicles the events that took place in the game, chronologically listing them by Chapter. ;Characters :The foremost resource for character profiles, this submenu updates itself with revelations about a certain character as the story progresses. ;A New Beginning :A special submenu recording all the events that happened in the thirteen years leading up to Final Fantasy XIII-3. ;History and Myth :Explains the history and mythological aspects of the entire game world's society. ;Locales :Records profiles on the locations traversed or mentioned by the characters in-game. ;New World Society :Provides information on the new world and aspects of its denizens' social development. ;Beginner's Primer :Contains valuable information on the stories of the other games in the Lightning Saga. ;Primers: Gameplay Basics :Explains basic game navigation and controls. ;Primers: Battle :Explains the game's unique battle system. ;Primers: Exploration :Explains the game's navigational systems when traversing the World Map. ;Primers: The Main Menu :Explains the Main Menu and the purpose and function of its submenus. ;Enemy Intel :A Bestiary of sorts, listing the statistics of the enemies and bosses encountered in-game. Category:Final Fantasy XIII Datalog Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Datalog Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Datalog Category:Final Fantasy XIII-3 Datalog Category:Main Menu